Fully Loaded: Six Drabbles
by kirathaune
Summary: Six Saiyuki drabbles, ratings range from PG to R. Mostly 393.


Notes: These were all written for 100_roadtrips, a Saiyuki drabble challenge community on Livejournal.

* * *

"The Bug"**  
**Goku, Sanzo and Peeking!Gojyo, PG **  
**Challenge #137: Better Luck Next Time.

~.~.~

Goku watched Sanzo sleep, unaware that Gojyo stood in the doorway. The teen knelt by the sleeping monk, and leaned forward to kiss a pale forehead.

Violet eyes snapped open. "What the hell are you doing, monkey?" Goku pulled his face back just in time and stammered, "Th-there was a bug! A m-mosquito!" He smacked an imaginary insect on Sanzo's forehead.

WHACK! The fan hit Goku upside the head. "Idiot! Go away and let me sleep!" Goku retreated while Sanzo huffed and rolled over.

As he passed Gojyo in the hallway, the kappa nudged him. "Better luck next time, kid."

* * *

"Tumbling Down"  
Goku and Sanzo**,** PG-13  
Challenge #182: Walls.

~.~.~

The walls of his fortress are high, but the damn monkey is pulling them apart, brick by brick.

A brick falls when the stupid ape smiles. Another tumbles when luminous gold eyes lock on his. Yet another crumbles to dust when those lips pout after he says something hurtful.

He lost almost a whole corner when the little shit said he loved him.

And tonight, when eager, hungry lips sought his in the darkness of their room, he knew the damage to the foundation was irreparable, and the rusty heart hidden inside the fortress was learning how to beat again.

* * *

"Departures"  
Goku/Sanzo**,** R for implied sex  
Challlenge #196: Laid Bare.

~.~.~

His uncertainty was peeled off along with his black silk gloves.

His doubt vanished as eager hands slid off his robes and a hungry mouth brought him unexpected and undreamed-of pleasure.

His fear melted away as Goku covered his body with kisses and slowly, gently, lovingly entered him.

Then there was almost nothing left but their naked bodies moving together, hearts pounding, the moans escaping his mouth playing harmony to the moans that filled his ears.

Almost.

His denial departed as his body shuddered in release.

Gold eyes locked onto violet, seeing everything.

"I love you too, Sanzo," Goku whispered.

* * *

"Dance Card"  
Sanzo & Goku, PG  
Challenge #199: Out of the Way.

~.~.~

Sanzo slammed Goku against the wall. "You're mine," he growled in between hard, deep kisses. "You don't dance with anybody else."

"S-Sanzo? You …don't dance."

Warm beer breath wafted over him. "Don't give a shit. Nobody else."

Goku suppressed a laugh. If he laughed, Sanzo might get mad and stop kissing him, and he didn't want that to happen. "O-okay, Sanzo… nobody else."

Another kiss, slower now. "All right." A gloved hand grabbed Goku's wrist and pulled him toward the bed. "Now that we've got that out of the way, get your ass over here."

Goku grinned. It had worked.

* * *

**"**A Lull in the Conversation"  
Sanzo-Ikkou, PG  
Challenge #222: Silent Wish.

~.~.~

Hakkai drives without complaint, and wishes that for just one night, he could forget the blood and death and madness that changed him forever.

Gojyo takes a long drag off his cigarette, and wishes he could forget the years of hate and abuse, forget that he had been left behind by his mother and father... and Jien too.

Sanzo stares sightlessly at the passing scenery, and promises to himself, to his master, that he will never forget. Never forget what was taken from him, done to him and denied him.

Goku munches on an apple and wishes he could remember.

* * *

"Hidden Agenda"  
Sanzo-centric, PG  
Challenge #225: Pawn.

~.~.~

He knew he was their pawn. A golden-haired canary to be sent into the mines of Hontou Castle. Sanzo doubted that the Sambutsushin gave a fuck as to whether they actually made it back home alive, so long as Gyumaoh's resurrection and the Minus Wave was stopped.

But they were his pawn too. Sanzo had a vow to keep – a vow made half his lifetime ago – to get his master's Seiten scripture back. _His_ scripture. That was Sanzo's priority.

So he let them think he was doing what they wanted, and let them fund his quest for salvation and revenge.


End file.
